Earnestly Lame
by lanemyer
Summary: Bella goes to College and has gets her freak on. Will it be a good choice? Or a mistake? Either way hilarity will be present. OOC, AU, HUMAN. Lemon tree is a growing.
1. Brand New Home

Everything looked so similar, how was I ever going to find my way around this place? I scanned my map for Browne Hall, my home for the next 4 years. I was excited and anxious, I wasn't sure if I would be able to cope. This was the real world, no more growing up, I was here. College. Now all I had to do was survive.

I decided to ask for help. I wasn't generally a shy person, I just had no control of the colour in my cheeks. A group of Goths were chillaxing by a tree close to me, so I made my way over to them. As they explained the directions, my building being back the way I had already came, I felt my cheeks heating up involuntarily. This was going to be a long year.

I entered Browne Hall and was taken aback by it's pure size. The whole place was paneled in dark woods with a large staircase directly across from the entrance. To the left was a lounge, adorned with leather armchairs and a roaring fire. On my right was a dining room with three long dining tables to fit 8 each. In the far corner was a counter for picking up the ordered food. I loved to cook but had a feeling that I would not get much of a chance to participate.

I had to write and essay to get into Browne Hall. That meant I was on a full scholarship which only added to my stress at school. I wouldn't say my family was poor but my mother and father earned no where near enough to afford me coming here.

I moved over to the notice board on the right side of the entrance hall. Among the wide variety of clubs able to be joined was a list of the dorm rooms and room mates. My room was number 212 and my room mate was A. Cullen.

I grabbed my bag and started up the staircase to my new home.

**My Note (because I'm the author):** So that was the first one. There wasn't any notes on that because it was just setting the scene. I hoped you liked it. I'm going to post the next one now I think.


	2. Living with Who?

READ THIS:

Ok so here is my idea. I thought that some people liked the notes authors include through the and story and some people don't so to make the best of both worlds I have included them as footnotes. So there they are (Below), ow they have numbers next to them because this site won't let me use stars, I know lame. Right so I thought people, if they wanted to read my stupid thoughts, could copy them into a notepad and then they don't have to scroll back and forth and lose their stop when one comes up. So tell me what you think of this, I've only done a couple just as a trial thing and because this is a short chapter. Oh and you probably shouldn't read them before they come up in the story, you know might give things away.

/-/ My Silly Notes /-/

1 - Yep Alice had a quickie before even getting unpacked.  
2 - Haha now you have a mental picture. You do don't you? Picture it!! - shakes fist -

Who sung the song this chapter is named after? Cyber cookie, if you can tell me.

/-/ /-/

Chapter 2 - Living with...Who? (Betty?)

I had made my way up to the second, and top, floor of the building to find my room. It was the only room on the floor that had double doors and was situated at the end of the hallway on the left. I made my way there and as I put my hand on the door knob I heard some strange sounds.

As I pushed open the door I cleared my throat hoping to not disturb anyone. I am no prude, I know people have sex, and being rather popular in high school I have had my fair share of boyfriends. As I walked into the surprisingly large room I noticed there were two double beds, the headboards to the wall opposite the door, large cupboards lining the two adjacent walls on my left and right.

Standing in-between the two beds, looking out the large window directly across from the door was a petite girl with her back to me. As I entered the room she turned around. She had to be about 5'2", with short spiky black hair. She was wearing a small pair of underwear and a guys top. It was not the sight I envisioned walking into my room for the first time but her bright smile automatically made me feel welcome and at home.

"Ahhh" she screamed as she bounced over to me "Oh your my new room mate!! O-M-G! I am so excited!!" the end kind of came out like a squeal.

Caught up in her excitement I to started bouncing around a bit until we were both sitting on the beds across from each other. She extended her hand towards me.  
"My name is Alice Cullen, I'm 19 years old, I'm a freshman, amateur physic, I have two brothers, I looove shopping, movies, sport, and bagsed the bed your sitting on." How she got all that out in one breath miffed me for a second, until I noticed the bedding on the bed I was sitting on was all messed up. I proceeded to move to the other side of the room. Alice looked at me expectantly.  
"My name is Bella, well Isabella, Isabella Swan. I live in Forks, Washington. I'm 18, I like sport, am a freshman and have an older sister who goes here also"  
"Well it's very nice to meet you. What subjects are you doing?" Alice asked as she moved to her bags arranging her clothes into the closet.-1  
"Um. Mainly English subjects and physical education. Stuff like dietary needs." I stated as I too put my clothes in the closet on the left hand side of the room.  
"That's awesome, I'm doing English too. We'll prob be in the same class." Alice exclaimed and began bouncing again in the process.  
"Well it will be great to have someone I know in some of my classes"  
"You can meet my boyfriend too, he loves Literature. I want to be a journalist, therefore that's why I'm taking these classes while I think Jasper, that's my boyfriend, wants to teach either Lit or History"  
"Well that will be great. How long have you two been going out?"  
"About 10 months, but we knew each other for years before hand. This will be our first time living so close. Jasper lived in Texas before." Alice stated matter-a-factly.  
"Was he the one..." My voice trailed off as I gestured to the bed I was sitting on before.  
"Um. Yeah like I said, he lived in Texas." Alice said with the smallest of bushes.  
"That's fine, just glad I got myself a little lost on the way here." I said with a laugh. That definitely wasn't the way I wanted to see my new room mate for the first time as a mental picture popped into my head. - 2  
We both laughed and I went to lay down on my bed. The clean one.  
"Is that why you were looking out the window?" I pushed, playing with the provided quilt cover. It was pink. It would need to be changed.  
"Yeah; there's like a lattice on the outside of the wall. Jasper was climbing down. I don't think we are meant to have guys in our room." Alice said with a shrug.  
"Well that lattice will come in handy then." I said with a cheeky grin. Both Alice and I burst out laughing. Again. I was so glad I had someone relatable for a roommate, and just as extroverted as myself. Probably more.

**My note: **Ok so they met. Yay! I just want to know what you thought of the author note thing i did. And if you read this review.

xx Lan


	3. Down to the Food

Down to the Food (Subway? Eat Fresh?)  
(They will not be eating Subway, mind you that is some good food.)

Ohh I need a disclaimer: I didn't write the Twilight series or I would probably shut myself away from all communication with the world after what I did to it with Breaking Dawn. Too harsh? Nope just the truth.  
**x/x/x Just so everybody knows I haven't been able to bring myself to read past half way in BD, it was causing me physical pain to read as far as I did. x/x/x**

- Below are the authors notes you don't have to read them that is why they are not in the story. If you would like to read them just copy them into notepad so you can flick between the two and not lose your spot on the page. The number in the story match accordingly if you could not figure that out.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/  
1 - Ohh yeh I just quoted Metro Station. I went to their concert how lame am I? The answer is very.  
2 - Yep listening to Muse at the moment. I love Muse. Soooo much.  
/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

**Before the chapter begins** I would like to say thank you to Maddy, Alex, Kalonica and Emily. Though the last attempted to edit it for me I think you made it worse Em. Check what it will change it to before you click change on spell check, Ok?

Alice and I left our room at about 7pm to get our dinner. We decided to eat in the food hall for the first night until we found good restaurants in the area. As we turned left off the main staircase we found most of the other girls had done the same. Alice and I seated ourselves on the last of the tables before deciding what to have.  
"I think I'll have a salad." Alice said after barely a minute of browsing. I see where she got her small figure from.  
"Wow your quick." I looked up at the board of specials before making a rushed choice for a dish. "I think I'll have a risotto"  
"We have to be quick if we are going to get anything done tonight." Alice said.  
"Why? What needs to be done?" I wondered. I had a feeling I was going to be confused a lot with Alice around.  
"Clubbing!!" Alice squealed, as she left to place our orders. Most of the girls around us turned to look as she walks to the counter.  
"Alice it's a Tuesday night." I said in hushed whispers when she returned. "We are underage and I can't think if another reason, but we are not going." As much as I did want to go I couldn't see us getting around the age issue. I wish we were older. 1  
"No problem," Alice brushed my thoughts away with her had as she ushered these words. "There is an underage club that Jasper was telling me about before...well you know"  
"What under-age club?" A girl next to Alice asked. She looked about our age.  
"Alice," Alice said as she put her hand out "and this is Bella." I put out my hand.  
"Jessica." She introduced herself as.  
"Well Bella and I are going out tonight to one my boyfriend was telling me about." Alice said to Jessica while glaring at me.  
"Yeah." I agreed half-heartedly.  
"Cool," Jessica stated. "Mind if we tag along?" Jessica waved her hand over the other three girls on out table.  
"No, come along. It will give us a chance to get to know each other. We'll prob be leaving at about 9:30." By this time our food was ready. I got up to retrieve our dishes. Alice ate so quickly I had barely gotten half-way through mine before I was being dragged off to our room.  
"Alice it's 8:00, what's the rush?" I know I could get ready comfortably in 15 minutes.  
"Ahhh an hour and a halfer, run, run!" We jogged back to our room Alice muttering the whole way.  
"Alice what is the problem"  
"Get your shower stuff and go wash. Where are all your clothes?"  
"In the closet. Why?"  
"Go you have 10 minutes." Alice shoved my shower product into my hands and pushed me out the door to the showers. I did the quickest wash I had ever done, not wanting to upset my new roomy. I don't know what had gotten into her. I made my way back to the room and found stuff everywhere.  
"Alice what happened?" I said completely shocked at what a mess had occurred in such a short space of time.  
"Why do you have nothing to wear?" Alice looked like she was on the brink of tears.  
"Don't worry Alice we will find something." I said crossing the room to reassure her, while trying to fight back the giggle that was threatening to escape.

Alice sniffed a few times then got back to her bright demeanor.  
"Your right," she said her eyes lighting up "I've got just the thing. I just needed to see you for inspiration." The last sentence sounded like Alice was trying to convince herself as much as me.  
"I always hated being too small for this, but it will be perfect on you." I looked at it shocked. I was beautiful.  
"Alice, why did you buy this if it was too big?" I mentioned as she pulled it over my head.  
"I liked it." Alice didn't elaborate anymore but she did seem to be the type of person who would buy something just because they liked it. The top was gorgeous. Strapless and a slightly shimmery tone of aqua blue, it had a silver clasp in the middle accentuating my breasts. It clung to me in all the right places and ended just below my waist, showing the tiniest tease of skin.  
Alice dressed me in some black jeans and put me in my black boots that had a kitten heel. Alice looked as if she had grabbed the randomness things for herself out of the closet, but when she out them on she looked glorious. 2 I was quite excited to meet Alice's boyfriend. If he was anything like Alice he would be a lot of fun to hang out with, but I kind of hoped he was her anchor. Someone who could calm her down.  
After what seemed like hours Alice seemed happy with my appearance. She had done my hair and make-up and I was quite happy with the effect. It was darker then my day to day make-up that I wore, but hopefully that will suit tonight. We headed down to the entrance hall to meet the other girls just as it reached 9:30. They were already there and looked really nice, though I doubt they were put through an hour of torture. One of the girls was dressed a little slutty, but when was it my job to judge? They all introduced themselves besides Jessica; who we already knew. The 'slutty' one called Lauren looked uninterested in being there so I decided to ignore her for the rest of the night. Her rudeness had now caused me to call her 'The Great Slutty One' much to Alice's approval. The other two girls, Angela and Leah were really nice. Even if Angela was on the shy side.  
We headed out to the cars, Alice and I hopping in her bright yellow Porsche. Why was I not surprised? They other girls followed in Jessica's white sedan, as only Alice new where this club was located.  
When we turned up at we found a line continuing around the block. We parked and all the girls headed to the end of the line besides Alice.  
"What are you doing?" Alice asked, "Come up here"  
"Aren't we waiting in line?" Jessica asked.  
"No way!" Alice sounded offended. She slipped the bouncer a twenty as she ushered us through the door.  
I really liked Alice.

**My note:** What did you think? Next chapter up so I won't keep you from that, so just tell me after the next one.

Lan

xx


	4. When the Night Feels My Song

**Chapter: 5 - When The Night Feels My Song**

**Setting: **In da Club (Yeah 50 Cent)

Disclaimer: I didn't write the Twilight series or I would probably shut myself away from all communication with the world after what I did to it with Breaking Dawn. Too harsh? Nope, just the truth.

- **Below are the authors notes** you don't have to read them that is why they are not in the story. If you would like to read them just copy them into notepad so you can flick between the two and not lose your spot on the page. The number in the story match accordingly if you could not figure that out.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/  
1 - In joke. lol. But if you want to be in on this joke too go and download the Xfm podcast. It's on iTunes. Seriously the funniest people alive.  
2 - Of course he has to be, it is an ff. But he's gorgeous in the books too so well he just plain hot. Imagine the hottest person you have ever seen then multiply that by 3. That's Edward. He just isn't hotter then Matthew Bellamy, oh that voice. His singing makes him hot, you don't even have to look at him. Ok back to the story.  
3 - lol. Isn't that annoying, makes her sound like one of those try hards in that Amy Winehouse song "Fuck Me Pumps." Mind the language but that's what it's called. Good song though, really funny. Not Xfm funny though, go download both those right now. Or after you have read the rest of this.  
4 - lol. Get some! Maybe I should just start putting a symbol in for every bit that I make myself laugh. I make myself laugh a lot. If you are also made to laugh by me tell me in either a review or PM. I think I sound like I'm in a tv commercial when I write these this. In my head I sound like a government ad. (You may only get this if you live in Australia as I don't have any clue what government ads sound like in the US or UK.)  
5- Obviously YOU all know only my Bella dear is that stupid, but I kind of had to stop it here. It is the way of the ff my young Skywalker(s.  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

**On with the chapter:**

As we entered we were met with a wall of sound. 1 The club was dark and had a sort of grunge theme.  
"This is cool Alice." I said catching up to her.  
"Yeah, I like it. I'm going to try and find Jasper he said he was going to bring my brothers. So if you see anyone causing trouble that's them." Alice laughed at her own joke before slipping into the crowd in the direction of the bar. I saw some of the other girls, Angela and Jessica, making their way down to the dance floor so I went to join them.  
I started walking towards them but on my way I was caught by a warm arm. I didn't see his face but he whispered in my ear.  
"Could you pretend to be my girlfriend for about 30 seconds? I need to get rid of this girl"  
"Sure." I muttered a little taken aback. I turned around slipping my arm around my mystery boyfriends waist only to be faced with Lauren. Man she moves fast. Helps when your a slut though. I smiled at her before taking control.  
"Lauren! Hi, I see you have met my boyfriend"  
"Edward." He said stretching out his hand.  
"Um, yeh nice to meet you." She said shaking it quickly. Obviously he wasn't as attractive with a girlfriend. "Bella you don't know where the other went, do you?" she asked me now, but her eyes were still lingering on my pretend boyfriend.  
"Their on the dance floor." She walked off.  
"See you later." I called after her. Lauren sulked away down the stairs to her friend.  
"Thank you so much, I'm not very good at getting rid of people. I'm too nice for my own good." Edward said.  
"And modest." I added finally looking at him. He was absolutely gorgeous. 2 His bronze hair hung over his eyes, concealing the brightest green eyes. They stood out in the dark club. He wore dark jeans with a white buttoned up shirt. A black bomber jacket fitted him snugly and he completed the look with a pair of navy chucks. The dark clothes on his pale skin looked magnificent.  
"Bella right?" he said taking a seat on the couch. He patted the empty space next to him. I reluctantly sat down, my jeans were a bit to tight. 3 "Edward?" I questioned once I had gotten myself comfortable.  
"Yeah," he took a sip from his beer, "You in collage"  
"Yeah I'm at the University of Phoenix"  
"Really? Me too, I'm in Archer Hall"  
"Browne." I said as I started to get up. I'd just remembered I had to meet Alice's boyfriend. Edward looked at me with confusion on his face, obviously no-one had walked away from him before.  
"I have to go find my room mate. Nice to meet you." I stated as I started to walk away. He grabbed my hand as I slipped past him.  
"I'll see you later then." I tryed to figure our what he meant as I continued walking, trying to keep my composure. The way he said it was like he was telling me. That dominance made me weak at the knees. It was something I had never felt before.

I walked around the edge of the dance floor towards the bar. I saw Alice's small figure sitting with her back to me on a stool. Standing next to her was a lean, tall blonde whose blue eyes seemed to only focus on Alice. Damn they made them hot in Texas. I tapped Alice on her shoulder which caused her to swing around and pull me into a massive hug.  
"Jasper, Bella. Bella, Jasper." Alice gushed.  
I took his hand when he held it out, his soft skin felt heavenly against mine. I scolded myself internally, this was Alice's boyfriend. I had just proven to myself that I really needed to get some. 4 "Let's dance." Alice said grabbing me by the hand. I looked back at Jasper to see him talking to possably the biggest guy in the club. I wasn't generally into muscels but I would tap that. God! Was anyone as horny as me?  
"Alice," I asked as soon as we had started dancing. "Who is that talking to Jasper"  
"That's my brother, Emmett"  
"Brother?" I questioned. I don't know how two people could be so different.  
"Step brother," she elaborated. "My other brother should be here too. Somewhere"  
I dropped the subject, for now, once I saw how many girls were throwing themselves at Emmett. I wasn't generally jealous, but that didn't mean I didn't want my man to myself.  
We danced together until both of us were exausted. I loved to dance but it sure was tiring. Jasper and Emmett were sitting at the bar when we returned. They had obvously been watching. I stood up a little taller as my confidance rose when Emmett addressed me.  
"You looked like you were having fun." Emmett said as soon as we were in earshot.  
"We were." I said suprising myself, "Bella." I said streching out my hand.  
"Emmett." He said shaking it. "So your Alice's new room mate, right? It's a plesure to meet you"  
"You too." We sat at the bar and talked while Alice and I got rehydrated. Emmett also went to the University of Phoenix. He was studying Children's early development and I could tell he was going to be great with children. Just as we were heading back onto the dance floor I saw him. Edward was walking straight towards us.

I felt my composure waining as he approched. I don't know what was happening to me, I didn't want him to come over incase I couldn't control myself. And what about Emmett? Had I been leading him on? Did I have a chance with this Greek God?  
"Edward!" Alice squealed as she ran towards the object of my growing lust.  
This caught me completly off guard.  
How did she know him? 5

**My Note**: Um I done want to sound like a broken record, but could you, like, review. I want some when I wake up tomorrow.


	5. Back to Mine For A Moonshine

Chapter 5: Back To Mine For A Moonshine

I would like to thank Alex, Kalonica, Emily and Maddy. My best-est friends. A special thanks goes to Maddy for finding the two mistakes I couldn't be bothered reading through to find.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

1 - lol! Ok I think this is the funniest line that has been written through the whole story. I use it now, just randomly yell it out.  
2 - Ah. Revenge!  
3 - Epic lol. That is Xfm. Again. Who took my advice and downloaded it? Cause you officially rock my socks.  
4 - Maddy said to use that word.  
5 - Now think about that the dirty way.  
6 - Caitlan: "Eww mental image." Maddy: "Mmmm Jaz." drools  
7 - Caitlan: "Mind you Edward could slide across me any day."  
8 - And she liked it. Edward great in sack

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

"Bella, this is my twin brother Edward." Alice said. So many things were going through my head. TWINS?! How this of could happened? I can't have been hitting on Alice's twin!

"We've met." Edward said to his sister. Ugh sister. The knowledge that Edward and I had already met caused a less then subtle response from Alice.

"Oh Edward," her voice taking on a weird tone, "We were just about to dance. Would you like to join us?" Regardless of what Edward said I doubted Alice was going to let him go.

"I don't think I have a choice." Edward said with a small smile to Alice. With that Alice was dragging all of us to the centre of the dance floor. I couldn't be sure but I think I heard a musical voice behind me call 'Dibbs'.

When we reached a suitable space, big enough for all of us to dance, Emmett was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where did Emmett go?" I asked Jasper, knowing I really didn't wants to risk becoming incoherent in front of Edward.

"He said something about not wanting to upset the numbers." Jasper said with a shrug. Did this mean Edward was partnered with me? I felt the butterfly's in my stomach starting again.

I heard a smooth voice next to me ear, their warm breath sending tingles down my spine.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Edward asked, my knees becoming weak at his request. I turned around to face him, noticing his eyes were glowing in the dim light.

"Sure." I said in an indifferent voice, trying to put up a confident façade. While on the inside I was pretty much exploding.

We began moving with the music, I was becoming lost in one of my favourite song until Edward placed his hands on my waist. I tried to act unaffected and kept my hips swinging from side to side. His overly confident grin helped me keep my cool, but even his cocky stare was breath taking. I averted my eyes.

I focused on a scrawny boy - around my age - with spiky blonde hair. His disastrous dance moves were just the distraction I needed. As we moved around the dance floor, I turned my back to Edward, so I could keep my gaze on this ridiculous character.

Edward had noticed my distance. He proceeded to get my attention by brushing his lips against the back of my neck. I arched my back towards him, which put my neck out of his reach. He groaned in displeasure and pleasure at the same time. (1) Bella: 1 Edward: 0. I chuckled to myself just as his hands slid under my top grazing the top of my jeans. This immediately silenced me. One point to Edward.

I sunded myself to the ground, escaping from his electrical touch. As I stood up I felt a bulge in his pants. I knew I had him. This is when the torture really began.

I let my instincts take over and we began to move as one. As I turned around I placed my hands on his shoulders, slowly tracing the contours of his arms until my hands were over his. Our bodies were so close I easily slipped my hands under his shirt. (2) Bella: 2 Edward: 1. He seemed stunned momentarily by my sudden interest. I used this to my advantage, pulling myself closer to him, pressing my bresticles (3) against his chest. I stood on tip-toes, every availably part of my body pressing against his. He gazed down at me, as I brushed my lips against his, requesting access. His lips trembled slightly as they slowly moved apart. His breath tasted so sweet, and I took all myself control to not shove my tongue down his throat. I stopped myself because I wanted to keep my composure, he didn't need to know how long it had been.

We were completely in the moment when someone slammed into us. I jumped away from Edward as Lauren's drink poured down his front, a hip flask dropping to the floor.

"Oops," she giggled drunkenly as she moved towards Edward, "let me help you with that." Lauren then placed her hands on Edward's chest attempting to unbutton his shirt.

"No thanks," Edward said, taking a step away from Lauren and towards me. He held out his hand to me, his attention completely gone from Lauren, who looked dumbstruck. "Bella?"Edward motioned that I take his hand.

I now knew that the feelings of lust I felt for him were mutual so I took his hand without a seconds hesitation. With that we left and intoxicated Lauren in the middle of the dance floor by herself.

Edward was now leading me up the stairs to the private booths. I wondered where Alice and Jasper had gotten to as they weren't there to witness our run in with Slut-a -lot. Oh I should remember that one Alice will love it.

Edward asked one of the waiters for a soda water as we entered an empty booth. The high sides made sure we were unable to be seen. Edward and I were completely alone. The waiter appeared less than a minute later with a cloth to help Edward clean up the mess that was made on the dance floor. I felt my skin tingle as Edward unbuttoned his shirt. He moved tediously slow as everything around me zoned out, my mind was only on Edward. He started rubbing the soda water into the shirt, pushing against the toned stomach I could just see. This scene gave a new meaning to the phase 'wash-board stomach.'

Edward looked up at me, I realised I had just been standing there watching him. His mouth achieved that cocky grin he had on his face on the dance floor. 2 - all.

Edward walked straight towards me reaching his hands out to grab mine. I lifted my hands to my mouth drawing out a long yawn. He would have to fix that little problem in his pants by himself. Without missing a step Edward's hands went to my hips. My breath hitched slightly as his smooth hands touched my exposed skin. I tried to move away but Edward held me firm.

"I'm really tired Edward, I think I'll just go find Alice and head home," I said trying my hardest to look exhausted. Mind you, with the feelings that were present in my stomach I knew I wasn't getting to sleep any time soon.

"Are you sure I couldn't keep you awake?" His subtleties were not lost on me as his hands moved around to the small of my back. I was naturally ticklish and his touch made me move closer to him. He smiled again, knowing he had just had another victory. (3-2). Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why am I losing? This will take something drastic.

"Sorry Edward, I don't know if there is anything _you_ could do to keep me awake." His shocked expression was priceless. I took my chance and released myself from his grasp.

I turned towards the main club area, and Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. He had recovered. He was pulling me to him tightly, and I could tell he still had that little problem in his pants. (lol.) Although it didn't seem to be that little. But when Edward whispered in my ear I lost a coherent thought.

"You are a little vixen (4) Bella" Edward purred, as his lips trailed down my neck. That was it, I was gone. I didn't care who won. I wanted Edward now.

I spun around wrapping my arms around Edward's neck. I snogged him full force, opening my mouth instantly. His tongue danced around mine as he pushed me up against the closest wall. His hands slid up under my top causing me to move closer to him. Our kiss deepened with this and I felt Edward smile against my lips. Curse my stupid, ticklish back. I pulled away to catch my breath as Edward moved his mouth to my neck. His tongue ran along my neck causing shivers to run down my spine. I moaned involanterally as Edward's teeth grazed the most sensitive part.

Edward chucked against my neck; once again causing me to moan. _What in the chinese takeaway was wrong with me?_

"Edward., Edward!" I cleared my throat. "We need to go somewhere else."

Edward groaned as he straightened himself up. (5) "My place or yours?" Wow that was original Edward.

"Prob yours, I don't wanna walk in on your sister and Jasper."

Edward shuddered at the thought. (6) He grabbed my hand and walked briskly towards the exit. When we were outside Edward lead me toward a midnight blue Vanquish, or that's what I think it was. I didn't get to see much as Edward threw me into the car. He then slid across the bonnet to get to the other side sooner. (Epic lol) (7) I had to stifle a laugh at his impatient nature. Although maybe I should have said something because Edward managed to break every speed limit possible. We arrived at the campus in half the time it had taken us to get to the club. I was still shocked when we arrived and the impatient Edward scooped me out of the car and carried me, bridal-style, up two flights of stairs. I hardly saw anything before we burst into Edward's dorm room. It was much the same as my own but only had one bed in the middle of the room. Some boxes stood against the wall on my right and there was a door leading off to the bathroom on the left. Edward threw me down on the bed and our fight for dominance continued.

I wrapped me legs around his waist to pull him closer to my already aroused body. Edward's hands slipped under my shirt causing me to gasp into his lips. My back arched towards him pushing me hard into his chest. He took this opportunity to undo my bra strap. His hands travelled down my sides until they reached the edge of my top. In one swift movement my top and bra were slipped from my body. Edward's eyes took in every inch of my newly exposed body; part of me wished his impatient side would return. Teasing him seemed the best idea to get his to hurry the fuck up. The mention of the word 'fuck' made me want him even more. In a tempting manner I bit my lower lip and twirled a loose strand of hair around my finger. I moaned as I arched my back off the bed, before I knew it Edward was off the bed and the majority of his clothes on the floor.

He crawled up the bed placing kisses on my stomach as he undid my button fly. My pants were agonisingly slipped down my legs, Edward's fingers grazing softly along my thighs. Edward climbed on top of me again his excitement obvious. The only things separating us now were two small pieces of fabric. I rolled on top of him, straddling his waist. I couldn't wait any longer. My hands slipped under his offending piece of clothing lowering them down. A growl came from his lips as my fingertips came into contact with his maleness. (epic lol.) His hands, mirroring mine, travelled down my sides slipping underneath my underwear. There was a quick ripping sound and they were thrown across the room. I couldn't stop a gasp from escaping. Not just because he had ripped my pants from my body but the arousal I felt now that we were finally in contact. This seemed to be all the encouragement Edward needed and his lips crushed into mine again. They seemed to express the hunger that had been building since our first meeting. His tongue, exploring every inch of my mouth, ripped away any thoughts of the outside world, my mind was filled with only Edward.

Then even that was gone as he flipped me over and his hand slipped from my waist slowly trailing down my stomach. His fingers continued teasing my skin as the travelled to the meeting of my legs. His fingers dipped in slowly and he began to stroke. Edward's lips moved to my neck nipping at the soft skin below my ear. Without his mouth covering mine I couldn't stop the moans escaping my own lips. Though this seemed to push Edward on, as each moan left my lips his fingers drew in harder, faster and deeper and his kisses became deeper. It was as if my enjoyment was fuelling his own. Then when I was almost at my peak, and I could take no more, I grabbed his jaw dragging his face back up to mine; and in the briefest moment before our lips met I moaned his name.

"Edward." It was breathless and husky, which caused a smile to spread across his slightly swollen lips.

With this Edward's hand which had been undeterred in its continuing assault pushed my legs apart. He centred himself on his knees above me without breaking the kiss. Edward pushed on his arms that were holding himself above me, his eyes roaming the quivering mass of sexual energy I had become.

I lifted my legs so my feet hooked around Edward's lower back; we drank each other in for a split second, holding back the passion that was crying to be let free. Then our gaze broke and he plunged himself into me, out lips entangled again as our bodies rocked together. We rolled again leaving me on top.

Our bouncing off each other continued until my walls tightened around him once more. I rolled my head back as I came to my release. (8) Edward continued thrusting into me until he filled me completely. I slumped into his chest, our chests heaving in time.

"That was..." I started, once my brain could function.

"Mmm..." Edward just nodded his head, his grin growing wider with each second. "Amazing" he whispered.

A cheeky look grew across Edward's face a few minutes later.

"Ready for round two?"

"Are you?" I replied. Edward's eyes travelled to his waist. My gaze followed his and the same expression appeared on my face. "Oh I see. Very ready."

I gave him a playful grin as I climbed back on top of him.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

**My Note**:Ok I laughed a lot through this chapter. I wrote it on the train and I couldn't stop laughing. It's not really train material is it though?  
I'm sure you know who the weird dancing blonde is; I think he may make an appearance later in the story. I like it when those characters are present. There will only be one chapter this update because I haven't typed the next one up yet but it will probably be up by the end of the weekend. If I get time, so it's a strong chance, as I have plenty of time this weekend. Alright, tell me what you think. And should I have more lemons? I will need to make some more story first but there will be more you if you guys want them.  
Also I would like you to check out my friend teenytinytwilight her stories are great so yeah check them out.

Lan

xx


	6. Don't Wanna Let You Down

OK this took forever, I know feel free to bag me out to everyone you know. I just couldn't get the motivation to type it up and instead kept writing more of the story. Then I thought to myself "Caitlan what is the point of writing it if no one is going to read it because you are a lazy douche who won't type what the people want to read?" So I typed it and have posted it, as you can see. Now what to call it? That was a difficult decision. Not really I just called it what I was listening to when writing this authors note. Alas it is now called 'Don't Wanna Let You Down' I think this is easier because all the fitting Jamie T songs have been used up. I really want to go to the Josh Pyke concert *Has a tantrum*

**Notes for this chapter**. If you forgot just copy into notepad for easy flicking access.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

HAHA One time one of my friends *cough* Em *cough* and someone who may have been me 'Shame Walked'. Then we saw this other guy 'Shame Walking' and we said "Haha. Are you doing the dreaded 'Shame Walking' too?" He replied in the affirmative then ran about 12 blocks down the street. It was odd. I put Bella's 'Shame Run' in there as tribute to that guy. Obviously he needs a pick me up if he had to run away.

Oh Emily loves it when people say her brother is hot. Well when I do and Maddy dodges answering whether she thinks so. She so does. Emily's username is ---- so go PM her and say her brother is hot she loves it!

In my draft I actually wrote sister. Ha images of RobPat dressed as a girl just came into my head. I lol. I wrote sister because this 'bit' was written in Chem and Chem makes me sleepy.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Don't Wanna Let You Down  
Now I think about it this kind of (very very loosely) fits

I woke the next morning with a sheet wrapped around my body. I looked to my right, sun light streaming over Edward's tussled bronze hair. I couldn't believe I had gone so far the first night I met him. Alice was going to kill me. It was her brother. It's not like I haven't ever had a one night stand before, to me it was one of the perks of being single. I untangled myself, being careful not to wake Edward. I didn't want to disturb his beauty sleep. It's not like he needed it though. He is fair fit.

I looked over to the clock and saw the numbers tick over to 9:17.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. I was late. I walked around the room trying to find my clothing. The beautiful top Alice had let me wear was slung over a lamp on his desk. My jeans and bra were next to the bed.

I dressed as quickly as possible, and, grabbing a pen and paper from the desk, I scribbled a quick note.

_Sorry Edward I had to get to class.  
I had fun last night. Take care.  
xoxo_

I left the note on the desk and surveyed the room for anything else I may have left behind. My ripped underwear lay in front of the door. I pocketed them before legging it back to my dorm room. My wandering the day before had come in handy and I was able to pin-point the direction of my building. I ran as fast as my, seriously under rested, legs would take me. This was definitely a different 'Walk of Shame' then I had ever done before.(1)

I was at my building and through my dorm door in less than 5 minutes, though as soon as that door was open I stopped dead in my tracks. In my room was not only tiny Alice but Jasper too, both of them were still asleep on Alice's pink sheet covered bed. As I walked over to their bed I couldn't stop a small giggle escaping at how ridicules Jasper looked on the bed compared to Alice. His legs were falling off the end, and half his body seemed to be hanging off the side of the mattress. Alice, on the other hand, was taking up most of the bed, stretching out as far as she could. Who knew Alice was a massive bed hog? I glanced over to my bed on my approach and, to my relief, saw that the covers had not been touched.

I reached over a shook Alice's shoulder.

"Alice Honey we've only got ten minutes before our class starts." At this Alice's eyes shot wide open.

"Ten minutes! Alice practically screamed. "Jasper. Jasper. Wake up! We've got ten minutes. How am I supposed to get ready in ten minutes?" Alice jumped out f her bed and rushed to her closet.

Jasper stirred from his sleep, his eye lids still hung heavily from sleep.

"Oh, hey Bella." Jasper gave me a warm smile while climbing out of his side if the bed. I was lucky Jasper was wearing underwear but I still turned to the other side of the room, heading to my closet.

I got changed in our bathroom while Alice continued to attack her closet and Jasper got redressed. I put on a button down light blue shirt were the sleaves ended just past my elbows. I also put on some plain black pants and black and gold flats. I tried to freshen myself as best I could with a pixie bashing down my door.

"I'm coming Alice." I yelled through the door as I twisted my hair up into a messy bun. A few strands fell down around my face, I sighed, t would have to do.

"Five minutes, BELLA!!!!!" Wow! What a voice for someone so small.

I crossed to the door, scared slightly that it will come crashing down on me. I unlocked it to find the little pixie fuming. She grunted as she pushed past me and I had to suppress a giggle.

"I'm sorry Alice." I said sincerely as the door slammed shut. I continued trying to fix my obvious untidiness with the minutes I had to spare. I thought I should try to help Alice out so I organised bth our bags ready for class while she finished in the bathroom. I'm glad we had our first class of college together.

Alice walked out of the room looking more stunning then anyone who had five minutes to get ready could. Her makeup was light a complimented the light purple blouse she was wearing. She was wearing black pumps, though I doubted I would ever see Alice not in heels, and dark blue jeans. Her mood seemed to have gotten a little better as she stepped out into our room.

"I got your bag ready." I stated cautiously.

"Thanks Bella." Alice crossed to Jasper who was sitting on the edge of their bed dressed in his clothes from the night before. They shared a quick kiss then Alice came to me to retrieve her bag.

"Bye Babe." Alice and I strode out of the room.

I wasn't sure how Alice felt as she was still talking animatedly about her favourite subjects. Shopping, music, shopping, movies, shopping, food, shopping, sex, shopping.

Our small talk continued into our first class: Creative Writing.

"So..." Alice dragged it out, "where did you stay last night? Not that I'm not grateful." She said with a laugh.

I wasn't sure where we stood with the whole 'I slept with your brother in a lust filled passion' thing. I mean who wants to be told their brother is hot? (2)

I chose the diplomatic option, seeing as I'm pretty sure I was still in Alice's 'naughty' books. I lied.

"Oh I stayed at my sisters." Smooth. "You know I told you she went here. Well I hadn't seen her for ages so I thought we should catch up."

There was an awkward silence, did she know?

"Um Alice I'm really sorry about this morning, I should have borrowed some of my sister's clothes." Ah the cementing of the lie, and now to change the subject. "How about I make it up to you? We could go shopping" *shudder* "this afternoon?"

"OHHHHH- MMMMM- GEEEEEE!! YES!" She squealed. I think Alice was back. "Okay so I was thinking you need some new dresses, which means new shoes. Now to go with that we need..." Alice continued for a further 2 minutes until, luckily, the teacher walked in silencing her.

The lesson was slow. Most of it was spent going over the course work we will be covering in the semester. The entire class was unengaging besides Alice's annoying notes: "Bella, how many dresses do you own?" "Bella what is your favourite colour?" "Bella do your realise whatever you answer makes no difference? Lol" They kept me entertained at least, the last one causing a fit of silent giggles; earning me some strange looks from the rest of the class.

Alice and I went back to the dorm after our first class. I only had two classes today, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. This was a relief. I officially loved college. My second class of the day was health, Alice wasn't in the class with me but I'm pretty sure I could find the room marked 'GYM'. I think I passed it on the way back this morning.

Ah this morning. What was I thinking going home with Alice's brother? (3) It wasn't as if I regretted sleeping with him, far from it. I would never want to forget that night. The way his hands knew everywhere I wanted to be touched. The way we took it slow the second time prolonging the sensation that we were building.

"Bella? Bella? BELLA? What are you thinking about? Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed. Alice asked, I had forgotten she was walking along next to me.

"Oh Alice, no I'm fine. A little tired I guess."

"Are you sure?" I nodded." Okay then why don't we get a something to eat before your last class?

"Great idea Alice. I'm starved. I don't think we should be late again." We giggled as we rounded the corner and headed off to the assortment of food stores that made up the campus food hall.

My note:  
A bit of squishy stuff just fell off my computer and I don't know where it goes. Oh I think it goes on the bottom, yep it fits. I just stuck it back on if you wanted to know. I think my story is funny and as I reread it to type it up I laugh. I wanted to know if that was just me so could you review saying either a yes or no? That's not hard.

Did I mention I love you?

Oh did I also mention I have prob the best iTunes library EVER!?!  
And that RobPat song in the Soundtrack makes him so much less attractive. I'm listening to it now and it's a good song but does nothing for his hotness.

One more thing:  
I've watched the movie 8 times and hopefully will be able to quote the whole thing by the time I see it in cinemas in 4 DAYS! I am excited. Mind you I am going to see it again the day after. I may not be going to the MGMT concert but I don't really care because I am going dressed the same as Jasper is when he is playing Baseball. And I may have started disliking a band just because they have gotten popular.


End file.
